Five Nights At Freddys - Simple Theory Of A Terrible Accident
by Astrogamer
Summary: The recreation of an event that no one remember s. You are Mike Schimdt, the new night guard. you are to be expected to be present from 12am to 6am at your office. Your job is to watch over everything and dont let anything In or Out. You are to not left your working station and to never tamper with the buildings property. 120.50 will be your payment, no bargaining. Now get to work.


Dedicated to my friends "Christa", Aaron, Neko & Ivana and Scott Cawthon. May you rot in a suit full of pizza…..

**We love you man, Give me a job**

**_Astrogamer presents…._**

"Five Nights At Freddy`s – Simple Theory Of A Terrible Accident"

* * *

><p><strong><em>RIIIIIIIIING…<em>**

**_RIIIIIIIIING…_**

**_RIIIII_**

_"__Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I`m finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I`m here to tell you there`s nothing to worry about. Uh, you`ll do fine! So let`s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

_"__Uh, let`s see, first there`s an introductory greeting from the company that I`m supposed to read… Uh, it`s kind of a legal thing, you know… _

_"_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person, upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced".

_"__Blah Blah Blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there`s really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here.. do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? NO. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I`d probably be a bit irritable at night too"._

_"__So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay"._

_"__So, just be aware, the characters do tend to "wander" a bit. Uh, they`re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servor locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was _**"****The Bite of `87"**_. Yeah. I-It`s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"._

_"__Uh… now concerning your safety, the _only _real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won`t recognize you as a person. They`ll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it`s costume on. Now since __that`s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza__, they`ll probably try to… __forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.__"_

_"__Um, now, that wouldn`t be so bad if the suits themselves weren`t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…..and death. Um, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh"._

_"__Y-Yeah, they don`t tell you these things when you sign up… but hey, first day should be a breeze. I`ll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night…."._

_…__._

Yeah right

Nothing like some grim dark sense of humor to start off the first week at your new job. I have to say, the moving animatronics really is pushing it too far, maybe the phone guy was just trying too hard. At least he had a small bit of consideration leaving me a message

But then again, He really tried too hard.

The part about the costumes and the moving was unexpected, but it never gave me a single feel of anguish, and that`s because the animatronics simply did not have the capacity of moving on their own… _at all.._

They are just mindless beings waiting for their input of programming to be processed and generate the desired output to please their owners in the form of a childish action…. Namely singing and dancing and _smiling _and whatnot.

What he said about "_not responsible for the damage to property or person"_ was really putting me off tough, because how can a simple establishment like a pizza parlor be absent of the correct regulations in case of a flaw in the following of the reglaments of the protection of the consumer?

More than probably it was all established after the `87 incident, whatever the hell that was… _It was Bad__._

I did not fear for my safety and well being at the moment, of course the only thing that could harm me crossing my mind was choking on the pizza I had _borrowed_ from the kitchen…

I _loved _pizza.

One of the reasons why I liked the job, the other one; I like the dark and quiet, I find it peacefull. The other _other _reason was…

_I don't know_…

Maybe it was because I found the newspaper add, wich I might say was really disconcerting _and_ funny at the same time, because o_ne does _n_ot simply talks lightly about dismemberment… and not laugh the next second._

_I_ liked grim dark humor.

I remember I called for the job, talked to the manager wich I nicked named _Boss _(creative isn't it?) and I just needed to come here at 10pm, signed a contract that I didn`t even read (_BIG_ mistake by the way) just because…

_I… Mike Schmidt… am a lucky son of a bitch._

I didn't care that I just got _less_ than minimum wage because frankly I knew or country was going through some tough times. But I don't have a vagina or a tight, sweaty bussines suit, so I didn't care about it. _I_ was going through some tough times so it was only logical that I look for a job that requires minimum effort on my part.

Ergo… family friendly pizzeria.

I have a simple uniform that consists of a plain blue t-shirt and a cap with the pizzeria logo. They even gave me some kind of badge/tag thingy which only says "Night Guard". No name at all, maybe the job has been taken by a lot of candidates with nictophobia or automaphobia or automatophobia or whatever phobia there is to pizza… What a horrible thing to have.

The only things that I have in my power right now are some kind of Tablet device that allows me to see the rooms in this gig; an old fan that really needs a checkup at the 0.99$ store where it most likely came from and some monitors, papers and an old looking phone which are all over the gray desk. Oh, and also a cupcake…_thing._ Different posters and drawings adorned the walls with "Let`s Eat" or "Let`s Celebrate" on them.

The room where I am right now is the sanctuary of every night guard, a small as hell office with little illuminations with a light bulb attached to the ceiling that surely consumes more energy than necessary for that stupid ray or heat that produces. Two doors are located to my left and right all with their cute set of a pair of buttons that are marked "Light" and "Door".

All this set up, if not a little stuffed on my space, it`s untidy and filthy; there are cobwebs even bigger than the posters on the wall. Apart from that, it is also very inefficient; what the hell I'm I supposed to take care of if my only means of protection are 2 doors and flashy bad quality lights? The dam doors close and open at either side of me coming from ceiling to floor. If you ask me I should have _more_ door buttons that opens and closes _all _the doors in this place, a burglar might easily come in and steal whatever the heck one steals from a pizzeria and I could only seat in my ass with the doors closed and wait with no matters of ventilation anymore with the lingering smell of pizza and dust particles in my nostrils…

It would be more practical to just beat it unconscious with my tablet. But then I couldn't watch the 6 hour long show that is "Creepy Restaurants-_Night edition_" and if it wasn`t for my own watch I would be stuck here not knowing anything from the exterior.

And now, to take a view out of the cameras and not be the one being watched eerily for the first time in my life.

East Hall Corner

Nothing much, just a paper on the wall with all the commandments of this place (_don't touch Freddy?)_. Absolutely nothing that could call my attention here, moving on…

East Hall

Just some posters I think, all the damn place has absolutely no useful source of light afterhours, and I can`t see clearly what`s on the posters, but if I have to take a wild guess, it would be more giggling, dancing, singing, jumping, farting and screwed monsters of an animal, their design isn`t that great, come _on _people… You take your kids here… Cheked!

Kitchen

OH MY GOD WHAT THE F` IS _THAT?_

[AUDIO ONLY]

…

…

…

Figures the only place not being watched in here at all times, in a _restaurant_ is the kitchen, _now why would that be now I wonder, Hmmmm… _Continue.

Restrooms

Two bathrooms, both of them with their always increasing secret archive of even more secret stories, what kinds of wonders would the doors in front of me await? We probably will never know, and for that I say thank you.

Who the hell wants to know all the history of sexual encounters, barf induced for too much pizza and candy and the inability to flush the toilet that occurred in those dreaded rooms; I`m glad it`s not one of _those places with the cameras at the other side of the mirror. _Oh nice. Wuzzat!?

The Big Fucking Room Of The Party God

Or dining room, party room, eating hall and all those names which can be associated with eating insanely unhealthy amounts of junk food in the tables with goofy looking hats in your head. You see… one of the perks of being here at night is that you don`t have to share the silence and space that you want with any booger eating kids screaming at you for a back ride and telling you 10 times in a row that they are the special kid today `cuz ish Ma Burthdei!

Thank god for an always constant with no feelings of fatigue source of entertainment. Those costumes filled with hard working American metal are the real heroes… unless they`re made in China.

Creepy things comes from the right places after all, I`ve seen movies and… stuff. Wait... Is It!?

Pirate Cove

-Sorry!-

Out of Order

_MOTHER FUCKER_

The only animatronic that could have made my night and it`s not for my gray calculative and cold eyes to see. (I liked foxes ok? Well, furry and cute things in general but cats and foxes mostly)

That can be easily arranged later but now I must complete my duty of doing absolutely nothing for remuneration of questionable origins in the future. Okie dokie, moving on.

Backstage

...

Twisted…. Looks like the perfect place for a low budget Hard Rock video recording.

The whole place was filled with animatronic parts ranging from heads to artificial (I hope) skeletons and eyes. I actually don`t like seeing this place anymore because it can really make someone uneasy. Welp, at least I know this people have to be _prepared_ in case one of the kI`ts me

What

I…..

I-I-I….I… heard something; man… is sleeping something really important? Gonna need more coffe.

Alrighty, that little episode of insanity was actually expected, what with all these creepy things at night, at least I didn`t heard footsteps or door`s opening, that would make my day 20% more dangerous, and cooler.

I need to see if I can get a taser.

Where was I? The room of unspeakable horrors, yep.

It was certainly unspeakable (because my field isn't engineering, just electricity at the moment, but that can be fixed) and horrific. Let`s change the scenery

West Hall

Well, at least this one had some kind of lightening at the end of it. "Light at the end of the hall"… I wonder is someone did that one purpose. More poster, oh wait, they`re drawings. Seeing that the kids had some kind of sense of admiration makes the words of the Phone Guy a certainly true commentary. They are eating pizza with them, giving gifts with them, singing with them… carrying them? Gotta check on that. But now...

Supply Closet

Just another perfect hiding spot for any kid to use filled with rat droppings (like the kitchen) and more than toxic enough to kill an elephant cleaning agents and chemicals (like the kitchen). Even with the rules of the place already being told to the parents every time they plan a festivity, all kids want to be kids and no words from a grown up is going to keep them away from the fun.

Maybe the mop there had more stories than the bathroom but I speak no cleanssian. Why is there a camera anyway? That`s enough.

West Hall Corner

Just another poster of Freddy himself, nothing more, nothing less… And papers, lots of `em, in the floor.

Sometimes even the employees must get tired of doing shit in here only to do the same shit 10 minutes afterwards.

And now, for the big finale…

Show Stage

Bonnie. The rabbit….

Chika. The chiken. And of course…

Freddy Fazbear. The Penguin….

All of them were there, shut down and waiting for the next 12 or so hours of suffering at the hands of toddlers, children and if the other part of Phone Guy`s survival guide was true, grown-ups alike.

One doesn`t ever imagine what is that it`s done to them once _their shift_ it`s over, if they get in a cellar in the most guarded cellar like "The Heart of the Restaurant" or just got left there on the stage where they perform all day long.

Bonnie,blue-purple toned skined and holding what appears to be a guitar I think, I can`t see very well.

Chika,(chiken yellow... The coward) holding the same plastic cupcake like the one in my office. Maybe the "Let`s Eat!" in its baby bib is the whole reason why it has to be accompanied with a food prop.

And our stellar Big Papa Bear, with only a microphone and that tiny tiny hat for it`s really big head. Nice touch but I prefer Bonnie`s bowtie, it just made it look cooler for me.

All of them, with their eyes open and... _Staring _at something, poor guys, ill put a magazine in the curtain when my shift ends...

…..

Well, that`s it I think, every room in this place is devoid of life aside from the roaches in the kitchen, one or two mice over the backstage and supply closet and myself. At least I can make a call to the police with the excuse that I'm feeling quite lonely and in need of their finest female officer, but I don't think Boss would take kindly to unauthorized guests.

This will surely be a fun night!

* * *

><p><strong>2am<strong>

...

I am bored shitless. I don`t have absolutely anything to make the clock hit 6am faster and as if the universe finds my state of decaying brain cells, product of the lack of entertainment, amusing to the entities watching over me, I started hearing an annoying tune somewhere in the building.

Fuck my life man. I mean, everything is supposed to be fucking off. Anything that stays "ON" would represent a higher electricity bill and another year of patience left in Boss`s life.

I think it`s the same tune that sounds when the oversized animals are performing. It must be just that because what other thing could it be in here?

I watch the cameras like every 10 minutes, they don't show shit, the same fucking feed as always.

One time I thought the damn tablet had a zoom-in option because I swear I saw only Bonnie`s head in it but as soon as I double checked it was again the same stage with the same animals.

Speaking of wich, I think it`s time for another round, I AM totally insane for doing it _again_; because I know that no matter what, the stage will be as always filled with my trusty old friends Freddy, Chika and empty spot…heh…..

Ha-ha….Bonnie is missing…hehehe.

…

No, he wasn`t, he was obviously still there, he probably just fell; not my prob, it was the maintenance guy`s prob in the morning.

But how…

Yeah, how.

Oh my god someone got in!... Finally!

Just what I needed, I could grab the phone, call the right people for this exact moment and give them a call as soon as I spot the stupid fiend that trespassed this fun _where the hell is IT!_

It`s not near the kitchen (probable place for looting 1), maybe I could only get audio feed but that was also useful to spot one person.

Not even the restroom (probable place for taking a dump to leave something in exchange of the loot) the doors wasn`t open and I couldn`t hear anything out of the ordinary _Dum Dum Dum_

…That unbelievable bastard, he was taunting me; wanting to play hide and go seek aren`t you? Well then I can play it too bastard, I got a tablet!

He wasn`t in the stage, not even the hallways to check on me "if I was the one supposed to be hiding"... The damn Backstage! That son of a buck was going to discover the secrets behind the success of this place by copying the doll`s designs! Not on my watch you unoriginal "GAAAAHHH!"

...

I fell, after that girly scream left my throat, the reasons of it being the face that caused part of my heart`s demise was staring at the camera in the backstage. _Staring at Me__….._

I was… Bonnie, it was the one staring at the camera, peering at it with black eyes, no…. Staring with only it`s eye sockets_It moved_

_The animatronic moved_

_"__So, just be aware, the characters do tend to "wander" a bit. Uh, they`re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night"_

It was happening, the Phone Guy DID told the truth, they do get quirky.

If they can get quirky they`re in free roam mode at night, and that`s also truth. The undeniable proof of that its staring at me from the camera feed, and if all of it was truth then…

_"__Uh… now concerning your safety, the _only _real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won`t recognize you as a person. They`ll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it`s costume on. Now since __that`s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza__, they`ll probably try to… __forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit"__._

…No..

I really did lost my mind, I can accept the fact that they could move…To some extent.

But if they can move a-and reach me, looking for people in the night; not supposed to be in here because it`s past midnight.

I'll get stuffed in a suit… simple as that…..no…

It was surreal, all a big fake, it`s nigh impossible for something like this ever to happen, I-I…..I.. Come on! It isn't happening is it!?

The thing isn't even there anymore!...

...

It left… the camera feed blacked out and when it returned to normal it was already gone… It really didn`t happen... But _it did!_

Missing spot, Freddy, Chika. All of them in the show stage not an inch away from their original spot. Bonnie still missing _Dum Dum Dum._

I Heard _IT!_ _It WAS Bonnie who made the sound then and it was Bonnie who made the sound right now! _Why was it louder this time?

Restroom, kitchen, east hall, west hall, supply clo-West Hall!

There it was… at the end of it…

I don`t know what to say,but… I don`t know. I felt something and it was fright, I wasn`t scared of anything at all, and I was scared of the prospect of what the future might be if The Thing get`s any closer..

My hand was at _Right_ above the "Door" button, but I didn`t press it.

_"__Remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power__"_

The power.. my power… the tablet said… 55% only at 2 am.

I got fucking careless, the reason why I did was because I was here, alone, and I still don`t know what would happen to me if the power reaches 0%

Without power there`s obviously no energy, which is necessary to maintain the lights on, which is used to see in the dark were _They _are.. gotta conserve power, yeah… Screw that.

The rabbit was really close. Too close… it was literally at my left shoulder, I know that because instead of hitting the "door" button I hit the one under it to welcome the new challenger of the most aggressive staring contest of all the times, that is until I shut the door on the fucker`s face.

I know they`re all machines, well not really. "_Animatronics",_ but the look on it`s face, it was waiting for something, I don't know what but I swear it was _grinning_. We were there, it was obviusly enjoying the moment...

I could still see its shadow in the hall`s light, but the camera didn`t shed a particle of its being in the feed; must be _That_ blind spot.

I waited, for what I don`t know, but…. I prayed… Me… I prayed for it to be gone like if it was a spawn of the devil, I might as well try because not one of those things seemed from _My_ time or world.

Wait, Bonnie moved. He moved from the stage, who else is in the stage?

...

Shit…

There was Freddy… and Only Freddy.

2 missing animals at the time, can you spot the one missing now?

_Chika was Gone Too!_

She moved to the dining room while I was here entertained with the rabbit with the maniac grin, and she had her "_Beak" _wide open… _Let`s eat._

_..._

_No…_

* * *

><p><strong>4:20am<strong>

_I need a smoke_

Never a big fan of them but if what they say is true about their "Bliss lending properties" then I was the one that needed it the most.

Chika was at the kitchen doing God knows what! _Why was it moving pans and pots, was…she, trying to deliberaly scare me?_

Them; Bonnie, He. Chika, She. They already had shown me the ability to roam in the night freely, why can't they have the freedom to have an assignated genre too, who the hell cares anymore!?

Bonnie was at the supply closet.._Staring at something_. Why do they do that? _They just stare_, waiting for something to happen. For what I don't know but I wasn't going to wait with them for it.

I got trigger happy with the doors, something that could lead to the end of my existence, but I can`t let them reach to me. If they do, I was going to have to get used to wear a second skin. That wouldn't happen, because I wasn`t about to let them do what Phone Guy said without a fight, at the very least an indirect one, by closing the door on their faces.

Foxy also moved, I don't know how or when; but I knew that it was when I was staring at the camera feed watching Bonnie for like half an hour. The poor old fox needed attention, and I denied it of it. What was it anyway? A female, or one of the bros? I think that is for me to decide, they are animatronics. They certainly don't care what you call them unless you have a concrete base on why you are doing it, even that isn't necessary. For they only seek your blood.

_My.. Blood.. at the time._

I only had 32% energy left at the moment, I had to make it last so I only stood there trying my lights every minute and cheking on foxy every 10 minutes.

I know exactly where the others are because they like to wait for it. They weren`t the ones with a hurry for it to end. _It`s me_….

….

That came out… wrong, it felt wrong, it _was _me but; something strange must have happened to me associated with that simple sentence because it was wrong and it was left. Because it certainly didn't feel right…_ I think I saw something in the tablet again._

Right now my mind is a fricking steel cage, if I can only set all of my focus on keeping the things at bay until the end of my shift, then it won`t be my problem anymore.

It won`t be after hours, it would be time to shut down all free-roamy applications and return from whence thy came. I hope, I never tought about what would happen if this continues even after my shift, well they didn`t stuff any children in the past when they were performing, at least _not that I know __about. _So maybe all goes back to normal once the clock reaches 6am.

I feel like fucking Cinderella, all the story being backwards and a cruel satire to all the night time workers.

I just have to keep at it until 6 am and hope for the best… _but im getting tired.._

All the stress this has put me through… all the jumpscares that I got at the moments I realized they had moved. All the time I was looking left and right waiting for them to get to me so I can have a protective barrier of cold secured metal.

_Ironic_, metal wants to get me and metal is the only thing that can _save me_… Now... I wait like them for the moment.

At least they were active, and slowly but surely they took their sweet time of getting out of the places where they were only seconds ago, calculating my routine… _Analyzing me_, they were learning how to keep _me_ focused on the wrong thing at the right time for them to use their stupid missing signal powers in the cameras, but they weren`t erratic enough, they just retreated closer to the stage.

...But why?

Bonnie was at the dining room with Chika, Chika staring… always, and foxy was still at the cove last time I cheked, at 5:22

Wait… What time is it? The tablet says 5:00… I`ve been staring at it in a combination with my watch but at this moments I had to focus on the cameras a lot…

And my time says 5:49…

**...**

I wish I could be jumping in joy right now. With only 10% of my energy left and fidgeting like a-a baby deer or-or something, but I knew well enough that couldn't be. Because I...I got careless of my action for my oncoming freedom.

I got careless… _again_.

The Pirate Cove… _It was empty._

I`ts Me

…The doors…_ Both Of Them!_

I can't see it. I can _Hear it!_ From the west hall, something was coming. Whatever it was it was fast. I waited for it 7% 5:55. It was coming, it was the end.

It was here, I could already _feel it_, my back pressed at the left door, like that would help stop it, I thought it would leave… like the others, but he stayed… _longer than the others…_

Why is this happening… _It wasn`t supposed to happen like this__.._

I could only say… "…P-plea-ase!... G-g…Go!..._Awa__***BANG***__Aaaahhhh!_"

Not even my plead through clenched theet was going to stop the metal mole. 5% 5:57, It was draining the power. The other door, _I_ was draining the power too, but Foxy was at the other door. My mind was messed up, and the result of it was that the fear dominated my actions once again; and I knew why, because _I messed up._

"No.._nonoNO Damnit!__***BANG* **__Gaah!_" 3% Why… I made it this far… It can't be!

All of it. It wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening…

It wasn't supposed to happen.

"**_HELP ME_**_!"_

…

And it stopped.

It stopped, It was gone, It returned where it came from, I thought that it was going to get me, do something to me; open the door and everything was over.._ Game Over…_

But it was done for… everything. The banging, the movement, the energy…

The sound of the always working fan, The hum of the light bulb attached to the ceiling, it`s light.

The light..._All The Lights_...…... and my shift...

5:00à 6:00

…

I can hear the cheering of my own mind praising the appearing of the first rays of sunlight in the building. I could hear them, _and that was also impossible_…

...

...

...

I need a better job.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, that thing right there was my first ever piece of work, and I WILL BRAG ABOUT IT.<strong>

**It was cool**

**Other people that are cool –**ChaosandMayhem- **for her TF2 fics Can`t miss it she has like the first 3 ones with most favs.**

**-**CannedCream**- I really miss this ones work**

**-**EliteDog**- for Pokèmon**

**And Scott Cawthon for his job at making a game were jumpy people can get scared and make other people scared by plating it.**

**I am never going to make a disclaimer, `cuz we are on a place called fanfiction and it IS pretty obvius.**

**I will play an entire night for every chapter so this won`t take a little time, it will take a lot. But you already have the people up there and all MY favs and follows to take your time, it's a nice technique to wait for your following author chapter and see fics of similar quality.**

**All of you have a happy killing spree at your malls and take care of your wallets, im out of here. **

**I wish for a Brack Friday Bunduru of The Last Of Us.**


End file.
